Is this really me?
by Hlogi gal
Summary: Flora a rich spoild girl sent to a strict combined boarding school were she will learn the true meaning of friendship and love
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 where it all begins

**Hey everyone its Hlogi here my first story on fanfiction **

Flora's P.O.V

Hey my name is Flora Linphea I'm a 16 year old girl I live with my never home dad who owns everything that has to do with construction, in other words we are rich, well back to my dad who is either drowning himself in work or on a hot date with another supermodel I mean after my mom died 9years ago while pregnant with my soon to be baby sister my dad has been miserable and the only thing keeping him from falling apart is me he says. I am the most popular girl in school with my friend Camren and Natile well I tell you my life is way normal for a teenager

Morning at school

Flora's P.O.V

"Hey flo I heard that Dick from the same English class has a huge thing for you I think you should ask him out his cute" I heard Camren speak "No Camren Flora dose not date guys who rather sit home and nit with his mom I say she should go with someone who is willing to please her in bed if you know what I'm saying" natile said "Guys I'm not really ready to date or lose my virginity to any of this scumbags you just recalled can we drop the topic and focus on the huge party I'm throwing at my house" I said

"I can't believe your dad allowed this party "natile said "well dear friend he doesn't have to know about this he will be out of the city the whole weekend so I will have the house to myself" I said while screaming

Later that night

"Bye daddy have a safe trip hope to see you soon" I said "bye honey be a good girl" my dad said "aren't I always daddy" I said while he kissed my check. After our good byes I see the car pull out of the drive way 'let the party begin'

Flora's P.O.V

"O.M.G Flo I can't believe it this party is amazing are you sure your old man won't find out "Camren shouted "No way he will be arriving at about 1am here and will probably call me tomorrow at around about 10 am so I don't think he will find" I responded to her question

To be honest the party was getting to much out of hand that I was forced to move my dad special artefacts to his office but I know he won't mind

Mr Linphea's P.O.V

"I'm sorry sir that your plane got cancelled I know that the meeting was important to you." my assistance said to me while writing in my dairy

"Don't worry I already called and informed them plus I feel terrible for leaving flora all alone I think I will spend the weekend with flo and maybe we can talk about everything. I feel like I'm losing flora I mean she drinks, she gets home late she is more rebellious" I said

"I see sir don't worry we are almost at your drive way, oh dear" she said while putting my dairy down in shock the site

"Flora" I mattered

I got out of the car sore some drunk teenagers in my front lawn stormed in the house went straight for the main switch and said the first word in mind "FLORA! And if any of you don't belong in this house hold get out or meet my lawyers for trespassing!"

Flora's P.O.V

Wow I have never seen my dad so mad but anyway it's not like he is going to do anything about it

"Daddy way are you home?" I asked as if nothing was wrong

"Flora I'm tired of all of this you are so an ruled I can't do this anymore I can't I am sending you away you are going to alfea combined school." My dad said without looking at me I felt terrible for what I did but for him to send me to a boarding which is the other side of the story that's just insane

"Daddy if it is about me throwing that party I'm sorry just don't make me change school daddy I plead "I said with begging eyes

"Flora answer this to me are you sorry you through that party or that you got caught?" my dad asked but did not answer

With that my dad just left to sleep


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2 a new beginning**

**Hey I'm sorry about what happen with the previous chapter but I got the hang of the fanfiction thanks for the reviews though**

Flora's P.O.V

I can't believe it my dad was serious about the whole school swapping thing I guess not I'm the one in a school far away from home daddy kept on telling me it is good for me it will help me build character but I'm still not talking to him and mind you I will miss my friends Camren and Natalie but I will suck up and just get done with this

"We have arrived miss "my shofar said as I was deep in thought

"Well thanks benji I will miss you" I said while hugging him "to be honest miss flora I won't get used to that name but I will miss you to."

Well here I go alfea gates, wow this school is big and got to hand it to them it way better than my old school only by appearance as I walked in I kind of got lost and was in a dead end oh boy I'm really gonna hate it here

"Hey are you lost, oh you are new aren't you and I guess you are looking for the principal's office." A girl with long raven hair almost looks Asian asked, I just stood there and nodded that was not like me well the current me to be precise

"Well it's just straight and then you turn left then mission accomplished, oh by the way my name is Musa" she said

"Thank you that was really kind of you I am flora" I said without any emotions

As I walked I could see everyone starring and talking about me and honestly I didn't mind not at all. I reached the office

"Hello" I said plainly

"Greetings Miss Linphea please be sited" an elderly woman said "My name is Ms Feragonda the head master of alfea combined school, well here is our school rules, uniform and time table class begins on Monday and Friday is casual day and I have assigned one of my best students to guide you around the school." She said

"Okay but, what do you mean when you say uniform I can't go around wearing a uniform that o.m.g that just no, no, no "I practically shouted

"Is that a problem?, miss Linphea when your father registered he might have mention that we shall not take any of your nonsense here are we clear miss Linphea?" she asked without any emotions

"Yes, and by the way you old hag my name is flora are we clear?" I replied with a little attitude while walking out the office

I can't believe this is all happening to me, my dad he… but my thought was disturbed by a person tapping my shoulder I turned around and sore a tall guy with raven hair and those blue eyes wearing robes that belongs in the early 1800 but I have to admit he is kinda cute

"Greetings you must be the new girl my name is Helia and I will be showing you around" he asked politely but to be honest he is kinda annoying

"Yeah yeah yeah that old hag told me about you but she never told me that you belonged to the medieval era?" I said with no emotion

"You must be an angle and I do kind of feel comfortable in this clothes unlike those trashy clothes you are at school might I add" he said with sarcasm in his tone and a little smirk on his face

"Oh that must make you feel good grandpa" I said while laughing

"FYI my name is flora so are you gonna show me around or what old guy." I said laughing

**END OF THIS CHAPTER CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 Meeting new friends**

**Hey their I am sorry for taking so long to update this chapter and made longer **

Helia's P.O.V

"This is the cafeteria and by this end is the library" I said but to the looks of things she was bored, but my she is beautiful but has an ugly attitude

"Hey can you show me were my dorm is before you bore me to death Helios" she said with a bored expression as she gave me her room number

"You know saying please won't hurt princess and where are your luggage?" I simply asked as she sighed as if I just asked a rhetorical question

"well unlike you my daddy already sent my bags a week before dummy and who still says luggage this is the 21 century keep up grandpa." She simply said will laughing

"Your dorm is this way plus this was an unpleasant." I simply said annoyed

"Whatever you waste skin." she said

Flora's P.O.V

Ahhhhh final we made it this shoes are cute but exhausting. My new home for now not really that amusing but just suck it up know for Helios to just knock on the door as he did a black African American girl approached the door the first thing she said was

"What! can't a girl get a piece of mind around here" she practically shouted as I had a smirk on my face and Helios startled

"Oh great what do you want tally?" she said with a bored expression and I can see grandpa is not gonna do anything

"Hey I'm flora and I guess I will be sharing the dorm with you." I said with what I think is a smile on my face and she smile back

"Hey name is Layla" she said with a worm smile I never got those in a while practically in years

"Great I guess you can leave grandpa" I said while walking in with Layla laughing

"I like you already." Layla said shutting the door leaving poor grandpa out side

"I practically hate this place and my other roommates." Layla said

"I know right and what do you mean by other roommate?" I asked

"well to begin we have a techno nerd tecna I mean she is a computer freak who shares a room with a music loving jock musa who I think I like she does not take any bull crab from anyone I dig that and the most annoying person in the world a snob self-absorbent shallow girl Stella and to make things worse is that I share a room with her" Layla practically complain about her roommate which was quite funny

"And to add on the list I guess you will share a room with 'a annoying self-conscience girl bloom she annoys the crap out of me" she said and to be honest I had no intentions to see this bloom girl but then accidentally bumped another figure

"Awe my butt." I said getting up and rubbing my butt

"I so sorry I… Flora don't tell me you are in the same dorm as me this is a very small school but don't mind sharing a dorm with you." The figure said brushing her self

"Musa look at that and I heard you love music" I said

"Well they don't call me Musa Melody for nothing." Musa said as if it was nothing

"Wait you are Musa Melody are you related to the Grammy winning Maltin Melody and the world's greatest composers Ho-Boe Melody" I asked

"Yep those are my folks." She said proudly

"What are your parent's occupation I mean this school is quite expensive have you seen the zeros on the yearly payment and we pay in dollars, like me my folks own Andros active gyms all over the world." Layla said and as I was about to answer a blond girl appeared

"Yeah and my mother Susan Solaria is the world greatest designer and to think…" Stella was disturbed by Layla

"yeah Stella we don't need to know how much your mom made last year for the last time you can get annoying you know." Layla practically shouted to her

"Oh by the way this is Stella." Layla said with an annoyed look

"So what about you." I asked a purple girl who was sitting on a computer doing something that looked like hacking

"You mean me my name is tecna Zenth and my father is the famous software inventor." She said closing her laptop

"What about you?" Stella asked pointing at me

"Oh my dad owns the Linphea contraction nothing much." I said as if it was really nothing

"What about you bloom?" Stella asked while filling her nails

"I got a scholarship see you guys I'm not rich like you guys." Bloom said

"I can tell by the clothes but don't worry I will fix you up." Stella said which was very nice of her I mean my friends would never do anything like that to another we would actually laughed at them or belittled them but she, she is actually not shallow she Is without any words

"Guys I have a plan why don't we go to the new mall opened called magix mall" Stella said but I was startled that was all

"I don't know Stella I don't have money to buy clothes." Bloom said

"Come on bloom I don't dig the mall but it will be great for bonding you know we are roommates." Layla said she was actually agreeing with Stella

"You mean we go as friends are we friends?" I asked insecure men what's wrong with me I'm never insecure or maybe I was never me hahaha that's just crazy

"Yeah I think we are right guys." Layla said

"Yeah" everyone excluding me and Layla and I think I'm getting emotional no I can't but I will, but something came to my mind

"Hey you guys" I said

"Yes is there anything wrong?" Stella said with a little worry

"You guys don't know my name you know and I think it's kinda rude" I said

"She is right girls" Techna said

"So what's your name?" Stella asked

"My name is Flora girls and I think it's late how about we go and sleep" I said while yarning and heading to my room

"And I think I will unpack tomorrow" I said

"yeah I'm beat the girls see you girls tomorrow" musa said and soon after our good nights I was in my nightgown on my bed and just digesting what happened today I had 5 new friends a new school maybe this won't be a bad school after all

**That's the end of this chapter NB I do take constructive critism**

**Please review please **


End file.
